The Mortal Instruments Luke's son
by The-Angel-Oathkeeper
Summary: Remaking


_***(((*(((~~*~*~~The Mortal Intrusments~~*~*~~)))*)))*  
*((*(~*~Luke Garroway's Son~*~)*))*  
**Story * One_

On the last day of school finished a book and I asked her if I could read it. It was City of Bones. I read it and it was amazing. I bought the second book, City of Ashes (which is really good), and thought I should write a story on it.  
Summary: _**The Mortal Instruments - Luke's Son: **When Luke finds a hurt and bleeding boy on the steps of the police station he lives in he brings him in to see if he is all right or has to go to the hospital. When he brings him in Luke looks at the boys face and gasped. It was Luke's son, and the reason Luke was so shocked was because, Cole Garroway has been dead for a three years now. To put a twist in it, he is half a werewolf like his father, and a Shadowhunter like his mother. And, to top it ALL off, Clary and Jace now have a new half brother._  
**_Hope you like it!_**

* * *

_**There are going to be more chapters soon. I am have problems with the computer, and I can only see my stories each week.**_

_**Chapter One:  
The Lost Son**_

_Luke Garroway  
3:57 A.M. Chinatown  
Abandoned Police station_

_I wonder if I should check in on Clary tomorrow. I haven't seen her in a while,_Luke thought to himself as he rounded the corner to the street were the abandoned police station that the werewolves use as a headquarters, in New York, is. He was wearing dirty blue jeans with a dark blue shirt on. He was carrying a few bags full of food and other things. It was a chilly night. It was to early to be a sign of fall, but it was a sign of a evil presence.  
Luke stopped dead, because of only one reason. The smell of blood. He dropped the bags and ran towards the Luke got there he was shocked to see a boy out on the steps. He needed to see if the boy was alright, or if he had to go to a mundane hospital. He lifted him gently and walked up the stone stairs.  
He yelled into the building to anyone, "I need a table and a flashlight. There was a hurt child on the front stairs", he yelled. Two guys came out with a old desk, probably one a police officer use to use. A small girl, probably born a werewolf, came in with a flashlight.  
"Thank you guys", he said to the guys and then turned to the girl, "thank you sweetie." He layed the boy on the table and turned on the flashlight. Luke torn the boys shirt to see if it was bad and was shocked to see Marks all over his torso.  
"He is a Shadowhunter", said a girl that looked sixteen across from Luke, "should we tell then other Shadowhunters that one of there's is hurt", she continued. "Luke? Are you alright", she asked him?  
He looked up and said, "someone get the Shadowhunter's and someone find my cell phone", he said without any feeling.  
Everyone just stared at him blankly. "Now, please", he said to them as they snapped back to reality.

------------------------------

_Clary Fray  
4:17 A.M. Manhattan  
Simon Lewis's House_

"So, Clary, I was wondering", Simon said to Clary who was sitting next to her on the couch watching a movie.  
"Ya, spit it out Simon", she said while her attention was on the movie.  
"It is about when we were in the graveyard", he said quietly.  
She turned towards him. "Oh, oh. Simon it's alright. It is perfectly normal, for a vampire", she said confused smile.  
"No, it isn't that it's what you said, before I became a vampire", he said to her.  
"Oh, Simon I really did", she was cut off by her cell phone. She mouthed the words 'one sec' to Simon.  
"Clary, I need you to come here. Call your friends. I found a Shadowhunter on the steps of the Headquarters. I brought him in and he had Marks, and I need to give you another history lesson. Sorry. Come please", he finished off with a sigh.  
"Oh my god. We will be right there. Do you think it's ok for Simon to come or would it be bad for all the werewolves", she asked.  
"Bad. Tell him he can wait outside but can't go in, ok", he asked her?  
"Alright see you then", she said and then shut her phone.  
"Is everything alright", Simon asked.  
"No. Luke found a Shadowhunter on the steps of the police station were the werewolves are staying", she told him.  
"Should I stay. I know the werewolves don't like my kind", he said disappointingly.  
"Luke says you can come. As long as you stay outside", she said as she search for Isabella's number.  
"Alright", he said with a little hope as they got up.  
"I got to call the others, ok", she said as the phone rang.  
"Alright", he said as they went out the door.  
The phone rang phone time when she final answered. "CLARY FRAY, DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS", Isabella yelled into the phone.  
"I know it's early, but Luke found a Shadowhunter. He found Marks on him when he took him in to see if he was alright. Wake up the others and meet us at the station alright", she asked her?  
"Fine. See you then", she said before hanging up.  
After that Clary texted a message to Isabella saying bring a weapon for her.

------------------------------

_Jace Waylord  
4:36 A.M. Manhattan  
New York's Shadowhunter Institute _

Jace was awake in his room looking a the piece of the portal when Isabella come in knocking. _Knock. Knock.  
_"Jace, wake up. Luke found a Shadowhunter", she told him even before he opened the door.  
Jace looked up. _That makes no sense . Every Shadowhunter was accounted for. Clary was with Simon, and the rest of us are here,_he thought to himself. "Is he positive it is a Shadowhunter", he asked her?  
"He found Marks on him", she told him.  
"I'm coming", he said. Jace went to change into new clothes. A dark red shirt with jeans. He one of his weapons he keeps in his room and left.  
"So, are you wondering if it is a new Shadowhunter", she asked him.  
"Maybe. All of the the Shadowhunter's that are in New York is here. It isn't Clary, and the Clave would have sent a message that another person was coming", he said quickly as they turned the corner to get Alec.  
"I know. It doesn't make sense ", she said when she started knocking on his door.  
"What do you want", Alec said when he opened the door, "It's four in the morning." He a grey shirt on with blue pajamas.  
"Luke found a Shadowhunter. He had Marks on him", she told him as she tapped her foot. "Well, get dressed", she told him.  
"But, all of the Shadow-Hunters in New York are here", he said as he changed clothes.  
"Well, I guess there is another", Jace said with a smart tone.  
"Jace, Alec, I am not in the mood for you two to fight, ok", she said with a little anger.  
"Fine", they both replied at the same time.  
"Alright lets get are weapons and go", she said as she walked extremely fast down the hall.

**_Twenty Minutes later they arrived at the station.  
_****_Simon and Clary were alread there._**

_Clary Fray  
5:01 A.M. Chinatown  
Abandoned Police station_

"Izzy, did you bring a weapon for me", Clary asked her nicely?  
"Ya, it's a dagger", she said as she handed the dagger to Cary.  
"Alright lets go. Simon, you know", Clary said to Simon while she looked at the station.  
"Alright. If it gets close to sunrise I have to leave ok", he told her and then gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"See ya later then", she said blushing. She ran up the stairs.  
"So now you are dating a vampire", Jace mumbled.  
A mumble came from Clary and it sounded like a 'shut up' right before they went in.  
Inside there was a table with blood and a boy on it. Luke was sitting on the other side of the table. He looked terrible. _I wonder why he looks so worried. _"Clary, I need to tell you something, you too Jace", Luke looked up at us.  
They both sat down and looked at him, waiting for him to talk. Luke turned to Alec and Izzy, "Alec, Isabella, please heal Cole."  
I was shocked. Luke knew the boy named Cole. They both stumbled and then started drawing health runes.  
It was Jace that asked the question that was all on are mind, "Luke, how do you know his, Cole?"  
"That is why I asked you two to sit down. I'm going to tell you a part of history Clary never saw. Your mother and I found each other after she left. That part you know. What you don't know is she a child with her. Six years before Clary was born, your mother and I fell in a short period of love. She got pregnant with Cole here. Mangas erased you memories of Cole permanently. He . . . died four eyes ago", Luke paused for a moment, "and we all know you can't bring the dead back to life, so I thought you guys should know, you have a half brother." Luke finished that part and everyone in the room stopped dead.  
Alec broke the tenson, "What did you say."

* * *

_It is short and I am sorry it will get longer, sorry.  
Tell me if the story is going to far to fast please. If you guys find a mess up or a problem please tell me. In review or in a message. _


End file.
